1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchors for securing channel type sign posts and the like in the ground and in particular relates to channel post anchors having an angle iron leg driven into the ground and means on the upper end of the leg to lock the post to the leg in spread deformed position maintaining a fixed lock between the anchor and the post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,977 granted May 10, 1977 and 4,320,608 granted Mar. 23, 1982, sign posts were locked in the sockets of ground anchors by wedges which either deformed the post or were deformed. These wedges were buried in the ground with the post anchor and soon became so corroded that they could not be removed to permit removal of the posts.
It would be an improvement in this art to eliminate wedges in post anchors without, however, eliminating stressing of the post into locked relation with its anchor.